


Sprouting Seeds

by orphan_account



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Gen, Okogi Ume, Okogi Yuzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He took his basket of goods off the counter of the shop before mentioning, “Her name is Aihara Mei. Please take care of her while she’s here.”AU where everything is almost the same except Yuzu and Ume live in the countryside, Mei's grandfather isn't a complete stiff, and he becomes a farmer after retiring.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I don't know where I'm taking this, but this is a little experiment I wanted to toy around with that will probably last about 2-3 chapters. I saw there weren't many AU's of simple things like farming/ranching, so I wanted to try it out. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about farming, Japanese farming techniques, or agriculture in general. I never grew up in a farm, but my parents did and I could ask them, but I also don't see this fic going on for more than 3 short chapters.

“Thank you, come again!” Yuzu smiled as she handed her change back to her customer. 

“No, thank you Okogi! Your herbs are always the best in this town.” 

The elderly man bowed after taking his change back from her. He looked frail, though appearances could be deceiving. Across from Yuzu’s family farm was a small plot of land that he owned and where he often did most of the work himself. While Yuzu had known him since she was a child, the rural life was not something his family was very involved with. 

In his younger years, he was the chairman of an elite all-girls school. Many feared him as the all-knowing, all-powerful, and strict principal. He was from an upper-elite background, and carried a stoic, almost uncaring demeanor. Every time he spoke of his past to her, Yuzu always seemed to think it was just some exaggeration of his old life. He didn’t blame her for not believing him when he spoke of his chairman days. 

After he retired and his son agreed to take his place as the next chairman, he still remained behind to oversee how his son would perform and how he would prepare his granddaughter as next in line. His son was an exceptional chairman after only a year, and proved to be an excellent teacher for his daughter. Only by then did the elderly man feel himself relax. He no longer needed to act as chairman and could finally rest. Once he felt the security of his legacy being preserved generations later, the elder Aihara moved out of the city, bought a plot of land, and settled into the rural farmlands growing wheat, beans, and other crops. 

He found a sense of humility from living a simple and peaceful life. It was nothing like his days running his school, but he began to appreciate things from life he wasn’t able to back when he was always making sure things were perfect. 

“Oh, it’s no problem Aihara-san! All I do is grow plants, harvest, tend to the crops on the farm...you know, farming stuff!” she chuckled, adding a stiff, but formal bow in return. 

During the day hours he would spend tilling his fields of wheat or harvesting soybeans. Then during the night hours, he would be right outside his shack resting and gazing at the stars. On some nights, he would invite Yuzu to accompany him while he pointed out the different stars in the sky, and taught her of the different constellations. He had a granddaughter of his own back in the city, but Yuzu was almost like his second granddaughter. 

Once he placed his money into his pocket, he softly laughed. “Please, Okogi-san, no need for the formalities. I know you know of my background, but you shouldn’t treat me like I’m royalty.”

“It’s not that I’m treating like royalty, I’m just showing respect, you know? And that goes the same for you!” Yuzu pointed out as she leaned against the counter of the store. “Just call me Yuzu. You don’t need to call me Okogi-san or anything like that.” 

“Well, how could I not show respect to the one person who saved my granddaughter 8 years ago?” 

Yuzu smiled as she thought of the memory of back when his granddaughter visited him. It was a rather hazy memory, and Yuzu could only remember bits and pieces of what she looked like. The most she could remember was her having black hair, a neat little bow, and a very formal, but shy personality. 

“Speaking of which, my granddaughter and son are planning to visit me for two weeks,” he brought up.

That snapped Yuzu out of her reminiscing trance. 

“I told them that staying here, away from the city, away from the school would be beneficial for them both,” he finished.

“Oh! Well, I hope they have a good time here!” Yuzu cheerily answered. “I don’t know what your son and granddaughter are like, but I bet they’ll love this place!” 

He sighed, thinking of the strife and turmoil both of them were going through at the moment, then turned to Yuzu. “I also have another favor to ask of you.” 

“Hm?” Yuzu perked up as she was getting ready to close up the shop, “And what would that be?” 

“I’d like you to accompany my granddaughter while she’s here.” 

Yuzu’s eyes widened at his request. They were well-acquainted during the time his granddaughter had visited many years ago. She didn’t stay for very long, hence the vague childhood memory, but Yuzu remembered how they both wanted something to remember the other by if they were to ever cross paths again. 

She looked at her shirt carrying the purple bow the dark-haired girl used to wear. In exchange, and much to the blonde’s embarrassment, Yuzu gave her one of her old farming tools. It was silly, but Yuzu lit up when Aihara-san’s granddaughter grinned and hugged her. 

“What was her name again…?” Yuzu muttered to herself, “Kyoko? Machiko? Maki? Mai?” 

Due to the short time, they weren’t able to get to know each other as they hoped. 

Or at least, as Yuzu hoped. 

Would Aihara-san’s granddaughter still even recognize her, let alone want to be friends with her to this day? 

If they had grow up together, Yuzu thought they would’ve been very good friends. 

“You do remember what her name was, don’t you?” Aihara-san chuckled as he noticed Yuzu struggling to recall. 

“What! Of course I do!” she boasted for a moment before coughing awkwardly, “but maybe just remind me anyway, just in case!” 

He took his basket of goods off the counter of the shop before mentioning, “Her name is Aihara Mei. Please take care of her while she’s here.” 

After he left the shop, Yuzu went upstairs in the shop and into her room to ponder. 

“Yuzu!” her mom called out. “Did you make sure to lock everything up!” 

“Yeah mom!” she replied back. 

She rested back on her bed again, thinking, wondering what kind of person was Aihara Mei like now. Would she be the same? Still formal and shy as ever? Yuzu imagined how an awkward introduction would go between their reunion. 

Would she be like this image of what Aihara-san used to be like? Yuzu was hoping not, though, with the responsibilities of managing an elite school, she wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what Mei turned into. It was a sad thought since it would possibly keep her from reconnecting with the girl again. 

Or would Mei be something completely different? 

However she turned out to be, Yuzu was looking forward to reuniting with her again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yuzu! It's time to open up the shop!” she heard her mother call out for her.

“Nnnnngghhh,” Yuzu groaned as the piercing light shined through the windows of her room.

As soon as Yuzu rose from bed and cleaned herself up before opening the shop, she stared at herself in the mirror, particularly towards the color of her hair.

Chestnut blonde.

It was the same color as her late father's. Yuzu barely had many memories of him due to his passing while she was small. At some point in her life after pondering what kind of connection she had with her late father, Yuzu dyed her hair when she was 10 in an effort to try and have some sort of resemblance to him.

She then thought about her early memories with Aihara Mei.

Would she still recognize her with her new hair color?

“Yuzu!” Ume called again.

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” she began rushing downstairs.

After stepping down into the shop, she saw two people unfamiliar to her. A man and a dark-haired girl who appeared about her age. Wearing a denim dress, she appeared stoic and carried a mysterious aura that Yuzu found very alluring.

“Oh, there you are, Yuzu!” Ume smiled. “I want you to help this young girl out while I’m helping her father.”

Once the adults left the shop, it was just Yuzu and the other girl left behind. She began looking around the shop, searching for anything that seemed appealing to her. Meanwhile, Yuzu leaned against the counter of the cashier, staring at the girl and wondering if she needed any assistance. The girl seemed to know what she was doing, merely browsing and checking for any items or produce that she would like to buy.

Yuzu often loved helping out her customers, especially visitors. While it was nice to see someone from out of town feel accustomed to the atmosphere and the tiny shop, Yuzu was at least hoping the girl would ask for help or say something as a means to spark a conversation.

She could try to make some small talk with her, but instead, Yuzu continued staring.

Her dress looked really pretty, and Yuzu wondered where she got it from.

Her hair was long, dark, and gorgeous. It made the blonde feel a bit envious for not having smooth hair as her. As she felt the roughness of her own hair, Yuzu grew more jealous, yet admired the girl even more. Maintaining dyed hair wasn’t so easy, and would often create a brittleness to her hair.

What kind of shampoo did she use?

And her skin. If only she could reach out and touch her.

“Wow…” It didn’t take long until Yuzu felt a wetness drip down her lip. As soon as she noticed the drool along her mouth, she straightened her back and hastily wiped the saliva off her chin.

Was she staring at the girl waiting for her to ask for help? Or was she staring at her for...other reasons?

Once the girl approached the counter, Yuzu found herself shaking and sweating. What was she supposed to do? There was a really cute girl standing about a foot away from her and there was a high chance they may or may not have met as kids. She quickly looked at her reflection on a small mirror nearby in the shop, hoping her face wasn’t red.

Her face appeared to be normal color...somewhat.

Yuzu inhaled a deep breath and slapped both her cheeks to recompose herself.

“Not now, Yuzu!” she thought to herself, “You’re working right now and she’s your customer!”

After quickly turning around and flashing the most normal, and “I’m totally *not* gay for you”, smile she could offer, Yuzu attempted to make small talk with her.

“I’ve never seen you or that man around here before. Are you two from out of town?”

“Yes, I’m here to visit my grandfather,” the girl replied.

“Grandfather?"

_She couldn’t be_.

Though, it didn’t hurt to ask.

“Uh…you wouldn’t happen to know Aihara-san, would you? I remember him mentioning about his son and granddaughter visiting him.”

When the girl pulled out some money to pay for her items, she replied, “Yes, he’s my grandfather.”

“Mei?” Yuzu said out loud. Was this really the same Mei that visited this small town 8 years ago? The same Mei whose life she saved almost a decade ago?

The girl froze and looked up at her skeptically.

“You know it’s rude to address someone by their first name in such a manner,” Mei scolded. “But yes, I am Aihara Mei.”

Yuzu stood speechless as she handed back her change in trance. After 8 years, this was Mei? The same one that she used to play with several years ago? Last time Yuzu saw her she was only small, young, innocent, and even shy. She was also adorably cute, but now…

Now, she was...

“Wow, you are hot,” Yuzu blurted without thinking.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean-” Yuzu quickly tried to find a good cover up to save what little dignity she had left. “These ingredients you have here could make for a nice delicious and HOT soup...yeah, I meant soup.” She attempted to cover up more of her embarrassment by learning against the cash register in a cool manner.

...only to have the money compartment accidently punch her in the stomach.

“Ah shit!” Yuzu cursed in a mutter.

Meanwhile, Mei continued staring at Yuzu oddly, thinking that she was just some foreign being. Who was this girl? And how did she know her name?

“Anyway!” Yuzu squeaked as she held her hand out, “Here's your change!”

Mei took the money from Yuzu's hand and stared at the amount. She looked at her skeptically, causing Yuzu to sweat profusely.

_Oh shit shit shit! Now she probably thinks you're some weirdo! Way to go, Yuzu…_

“You gave me the wrong amount. This is more than what you're supposed to give me back,” Mei pointed out.

She sounded calm, but Yuzu felt as if Mei was judging her.

_You can't even do simple math right?? Dammit!_

The gesture could've been taken as some attempt to sell the whole shop to Mei. But if Aihara-san had owned a school and planned to pass it down to his son and eventually his granddaughter, what use would it be for them in the first place?

“Oh, I'm sorry about that!” she quickly grabbed the money back from Mei's hand and gave the correct amount to her. “I'm not usually like this!” She let out a small, nervous laugh to keep herself from thinking about how she was making herself look like a complete idiot in front of Mei.

Mei continued staring at her. She didn't seem to show any form of impatience or annoyance with Yuzu. Though, if she had to be honest, she probably wouldn't interact with her for any other reason but business. Such ad right now.

“Thank you,” Mei replied.

“Hey!” the call caused the younger girl to stop and turn around in curiosity. Yuzu almost choked up a bit before continuing, “Since I know your grandpa and all...I guess I'll see you around…?”

Yuzu fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and averted her eyes downward to save her the possible look of judgement from the dark-haired girl.

“Yes.”

Yuzu snapped her head up at the response.

“I guess I will be seeing you a lot while I'm staying here.” Mei paused and looked at Yuzu for moment. “You said you knew me?”

“I did...or, I do...kinda,” Yuzu stuttered.

“Since I'll be seeing you often, I may as well have your name.”

“I'm Okogi Yuzu!” she cheerily introduced without hesitation. “I run this little shop with my mom and we're one of the few stores that people in this town can rely on.”

“Well...Okogi, it was a pleasure to meet you.”

Mei walked out of the store soon after, while Yuzu processed for a moment what just happened.

Within the past 10 minutes, she had just found out, embarrassed herself, and attempted to casually introduce herself to the girl that she once knew 8 years ago.

Eight years ago, Mei appeared to be shy, polite, formal, and she smiled a lot more when she was younger. Now, she was almost all of those things except more mature, more refined, more…

“Damn…” Yuzu breathed as she sunk to her knees.

Reconnecting with Mei again was going to be a fun experience...that is, if she doesn't fall for her first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might just end it right here, who knows haha! I quickly wrote all these just to get some ideas down and see if I happen to go anywhere with them. So, here is my rough draft of a 2 part intro!


End file.
